


He Wasn't You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e15 Inauguration: Over There, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Inauguration: Over There (Part II)Post-ep





	He Wasn't You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**He Wasn't You**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category:** "Inauguration: Over There (Part II)" Post-ep  
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
 **Spoilers:** Through "Inauguration: Over There (Part II)"  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine and I am making absolutely no money from them.  


"Donna where's the thing for the guy?" Josh asked while reading a memo Will had just handed him. 

"Here," Donna handed over an orange file folder without looking up. 

"Thanks," Josh took the folder and walked away as Will continued to gape. 

"That's freakish," he smiled. 

"That is Josh and Donna, you'll get used to it," Toby grinned as he reached for his coffee. 

Everyone was back in the West Wing, the fun of the Inauguration behind them, their formal wear the only reminder. 

"I can't brief about genocide in a ball gown," CJ announced as she entered. 

"Where's your emergency suit?" Donna asked. 

"The cleaners, I had to wear it last week when you threw your coffee on me remember?" CJ smirked. 

"There was a mouse CJ," Donna said defensively. 

"Still, I am without appropriate clothing and Carol is too busy to run over to my place," CJ frowned. 

"I'm sure I have something downstairs in the locker room that will do," Donna stood and led CJ by the hand out of the room. 

Sure enough Donna had a pair of pants and a button down blouse that fit CJ well enough to do her 11:00 briefing.  As CJ was brushing her hair she decided to chat with Donna. 

"You must have an amazing amount of job security," CJ grinned. 

Donna blushed and smiled back. 

"I knew Josh would figure out it wasn't me.  It was cheap any way CJ, Jack didn't know he was on the record, he had already been screwed for helping the President,"  Donna sat on the bench and pulled her knees to her chest. 

"You'll miss him?" 

"Yeah, he's a good guy..." 

"But..." 

"But what?  I didn't say but," Donna tried to look innocent. 

"OK, I'll let you off the hook because I have a briefing to do and I don't think there is enough time for this conversation," CJ grinned. 

"You were all very quick to believe I was the one who gave the quote," Donna sounded hurt. 

"You called and told me it was you!" CJ laughed. 

"Fair point,"  Donna smiled and held the door for CJ to pass. 

*********** 

"Donna, can I have a copy of the report?" Toby asked as Donna wandered around passing them out. 

"Well, since you let me sit on your lap I suppose I can give you your copy now," Donna smiled. 

"I'm glad you decided to come with us," Toby said sincerely. 

"Thanks Toby, I'm glad you all came to get me." 

"It was really Josh's idea, we were just there for back up," Toby confessed. 

"Josh needed back up?" 

"Often," Toby smiled and continued down the hall. 

"Donnaaaa!" the mellifluous voice of her boss. 

"Coming Joshua, keep your pants on!" 

Will looked up to see Josh actually blush at Donna's response. 

"Oh hey Will!" Donna smiled as she floated into the office. 

"You bellowed?" 

"The President wants to see a copy of that report," Josh indicated the stack of papers in Donna's hand. 

"Oh sure, here," she handed him a copy to bring to the President. 

"Will and I are in the middle of this right now, could you run it down to the Oval?" 

"OK," Donna answered hesitantly. 

Donna approached the outer office looking for Charlie.  She had hoped to just drop the report with the aide and run away.  Charlie was no where to be found.  The door to the Oval office was open and Donna could see the President was alone. 

"Excuse me Sir," Donna knocked quietly. 

"Donna, good evening or is it morning already?" the older man smiled. 

"It's just past midnight Sir.  Here is the report you wanted," Donna held up the document. 

"I didn't ask for a copy of any report, but since you're here why don't you come in and close that door," Bartlett stood and indicated the couch where he and Donna proceeded to sit. 

"Did you have a nice time this evening Donna?" 

"Eventually," Donna smiled cryptically. 

"I understand the five stooges had to track you down and drag you to the ball," Jed smirked. 

"I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to attend," Donna looked at her hands folded in her lap. 

"Donna, I understand why you did what you did and I know you knew Josh would figure it out.  You and Josh have been through a lot together, some of which we can't even comprehend, and I know you trusted he would realize what you did and why.  I give you a lot of credit for helping a friend," Bartlett squeezed her arm. 

"I never wanted to do anything that would jeopardize my career or my standing with the administration," Donna's voice quaked. 

"No one in this office questioned your loyalty Donna, even after you confessed, we are people first.  What do you think of Will Bailey?" 

"I think he's a good man and I think he brings something new to the table.  He's kept Toby on his toes," Donna chuckled. 

"Not an easy task," Bartlett smiled. 

"No sir.  I think he fits in quite nicely with the rest of your staff.  I look forward to working with him.  I miss Sam though," Donna frowned a little. 

"Me too.  Are you coming to California next week?" 

"Yes sir, Josh asked me to accompany him.  I'm looking forward to it," Donna grinned. 

Leo entered through the door from his office and saw the President and Donna chatting. 

"I'm sorry Sir, they're ready for you," Leo announced. 

"OK, well it was very nice talking with you Donna.  Will you tell my Senior Staff that I will be ready to brief them about Kundu in about 20 minutes and then we will all be going home for the remainder of the night." 

"Yes sir," Donna smiled and exited the office. 

********* 

"You set me up!"  Donna fumed as she entered Josh's office to find him and Will watching a rerun of "Taxi" on Nick-at-Night. 

"Do you feel better now?" he grinned. 

"Yes, but that is beside the point, you set me up!" 

"I'm going to go bug Toby now," Will indicated the door with his thumb. 

"The President will be briefing you in 20 minutes on Kundu," Donna relayed the info before stalking over to Josh. 

"Okay," Will smiled and left. 

"He's really excited about his job huh?" Josh began innocently. 

"The President had no interest in this report Joshua," Donna waived the offending document in his face before tossing it on the desk. 

"I knew you were still concerned about his reaction to your little stunt from earlier.  I also knew Charlie was away from his desk helping Ginger with something and that Leo was briefing Fitzwallace.  I am a very clever man," Josh grinned and stood from his desk. 

"Devious is more like it," Donna crossed her arms defiantly. 

"I've been called worse," Josh approached her. 

"It's been quite the evening," Donna sighed. 

"Come here," Josh held his arms out and Donna fell into them. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head over his heart.  He ran his hands over her hair. 

When she lifted her head to look at him, she saw it, a softness in his features that she always wished she would see.  There was a light in his eyes that she felt down to her toes and as his face approached hers she wasn't the least bit apprehensive. 

She had just registered the feel of his warm lips on hers, had just tightened her arms around his body, had just allowed her own body to relax against his when they were interrupted. 

"I knew I'd have a different story by the end of the night," Danny chuckled. 

Josh pulled back and eyed the reporter and friend warily. 

"Relax Josh, this isn't news," he indicated the two of them still holding each other in Josh's office. 

"It is to us," Donna pouted. 

"Enjoy it," Danny smiled. 

"I just came to say good night." 

"Good night Danny, thanks for everything," Josh shook his hand. 

Danny kissed Donna's cheek and left. 

As soon as Danny was gone Josh reached for her again and recaptured her lips. 

"Josh," she pulled back and he panicked for a moment until he saw the joy in her eyes. 

"Yeah," he answered distractedly as he ran his hands up and down her bare arms. 

"You have to meet with the President in about 10 minutes," Donna reminded. 

"Then I'm taking you home," Josh grinned. 

"You have to take me home.  I left without my coat or my purse.  I have no ID, no money and no keys," Donna pointed out. 

"OK, but let's just say I would be taking you home regardless." 

"Oh yeah," she grinned and kissed him softly again before leaving the office. 

***************** 

Josh returned from the President's briefing looking tired and sad.  Donna knew this situation in Kundu reminded him too well of his own family's tragic history. 

"Let's go," she had his coat ready and he shook his head, offering it to her instead. 

"Thanks," she smiled as she slid her arms into the warm garment. 

Josh did put on his tux jacket and grabbed his keys from the pocket of the coat Donna was wearing. 

"You OK to drive?" 

"Donna I sobered up about 5 hours ago," he smiled. 

"I was referring to your state of exhaustion," Donna took his hand as they left the building. 

"I'll be fine," he grinned as he led her out of the building. 

They drove to Donna's place and Josh was pleased to find a parking space nearby. 

"Why didn't you just let yourself in earlier, why throw snowballs?" Donna mused as Josh found her extra key on his ring. 

"I wasn't actually sure you wanted to see me," he confessed. 

"So you woke up half the neighborhood?" 

"It was 9:30 Donna, if your neighborhood turns in at 9:30 they need some rousing," he smirked as they made their way indoors. 

"Seriously Josh," Donna took his coat off and hung it by the door. 

"I thought you were mad at me still and I couldn't just face you like an adult, so I tried to win you over with boyish charm and look at that, it worked," he grinned much too smugly for Donna's liking. 

"I was just trying to keep you out of the papers." 

"Toby pretended to call the Inquirer, it was pretty funny." 

"Toby's pretty funny," Donna nodded. 

"Why did you sit on his lap and not mine?" 

"Josh there were six of us and the driver in that cab, I sat wherever I could fit," Donna chuckled at his jealousy. 

"So it wasn't because you wanted to sit on Toby's lap over say, mine," Josh shrugged. 

Donna's eyes widened as she realized that she had walked Josh right back to her bedroom and they were standing in the room, with nothing but the dull light of a street lamp illuminating their faces. 

Josh reached a hand to touch the delicate fabric at her waist and pulled her closer, his fingers curling around her body.  She came to him willingly, her own hands tugging him by the waistband of his pants. 

Her hands skittered over his shirt front before sliding over his shoulders and around his neck to draw him close enough to kiss. 

The kiss was more evolved than the few they shared earlier in the office.  Donna's tongue sought entrance to his mouth and he welcomed the invasion with an appreciative moan.  She could feel their bodies warm to one another as the chill of the evening was replaced by the heat of contact. 

Donna tugged her lips away and gasped for air, dropping her head to hide the flush of her face. 

"Oh God," she breathed in a rush. 

"Yeah," Josh agreed as he dropped a kiss on the back of her head. 

Donna looked up at him as if she had something to say, but she just smiled and kissed him again.  She began working on the studs of his tuxedo shirt as he reached for the tiny zipper at the back of her dress. 

Soon they were divested of their clothing and wrapped up in each other on the bed.  Donna could feel Josh's erection against her thigh, but he made no effort to move beyond kissing and touching her. 

Donna rolled a little until she had more leverage and brought her knee up to rub against him until he moaned into her mouth. 

"Josh, please," she murmured. 

He looked down at her, her lips swollen and wet, her hair spread over the purple sheets, her breasts beckoning him back and he was struck by the beauty of her. 

"You look amazing," he whispered. 

"You mentioned that earlier," she grinned. 

"And you did, but now, God Donna," he ran a hand down her side and over her hip. 

The scrap of satin that was the last remaining article of clothing between them betrayed her desire as he felt her wet heat radiating from her body.  He managed to get her out of the panties and she managed to get a condom from her night stand and as they took care of the logistics their eyes never strayed from the other's. 

"You know how much I love you, right?" he leaned down and kissed her mouth and then her bare shoulder. 

"I love you too," she nodded. 

"There's no going back Donna, we've fought this for years, I won't be able to go back to before," he looked so serious. 

"I want this Josh, all of it, whatever tomorrow brings," and with that he entered her slowly, watching the rapture cross her features. 

"God Josh," she keened as she arched up to take him further. 

He finally had to close his eyes and focus on the pleasure, his other senses thrown into overdrive.  Their rhythm began achingly slow, but quickly built to a faster stronger joining of bodies and hearts until Donna was certain she was going to spiral out of her mind. 

"Josh," she panted, "oh God Josh." 

He could see the color rising on her cheeks and spreading down her neck and he knew she was close.  He dropped her leg from his shoulder and shifted his angle to press his chest to hers, creating the perfect amount of friction to finish her. 

She startled herself by screaming his name and for a moment worried about waking the guy across the street that Josh had already annoyed earlier in the evening.  That moment was fleeting though as the pleasure rocked her body and her eyes slammed shut against the sensation. 

Josh joined her chanting, using her name instead of his own, and soon he felt his own orgasm approach.  He managed to fuse his lips to her own as he emptied inside her.  She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around his body and held his still quaking form to hers. 

She kissed his face and cooed in his ear as they both tried to catch their breath.  It was then she realized they were both crying. 

"Am I hurting you?" Josh whispered. 

"No," Donna shook her head and smiled through her tears. 

"No going back Donna," he said seriously. 

"I won't ever give this up Josh, ever," she vowed and he smiled. 

Josh finally got up to get rid of the condom and as he reentered the bedroom he found Donna sitting up in bed, with the sheets pulled up over her body. 

"Will you stay?" she asked shyly. 

He just nodded and crawled back onto the bed. 

"We have to talk to CJ tomorrow," Donna spoke as Josh wrapped his body around hers, rearranging the blankets to cover them both. 

"It won't be that bad, she has a pretty good clue about all this," Donna indicated the bed. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, she was the one who pointed out I didn't really love Jack all that much, I think she suspected this was why I never allowed myself to fall in love with him.  Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and some woman will be lucky to land him, but..." 

"He wasn't me?" he asked hopefully. 

"He wasn't you," Donna nodded and reached up to cup his cheek and draw him close enough for a kiss. 

The End 


End file.
